


7:31 pm - I am cold

by star_lemonade



Series: A.C.E short fics [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: You are cold and decide your boyfriend Sehyoon is a good heat source.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Reader
Series: A.C.E short fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	7:31 pm - I am cold

“I’m cold.” Sehyoon was sitting on the couch doing something on his phone and you flopped down next to him. The rain outside had cooled the whole building and sitting at your desk for the last two hours has not helped.

“Give me your warmth.”

He was too slow to stop your cold hands from creeping under his hoodie but tried to escape. He squirmed, his arms were flailing and he let out a scream.

“Stop, no.” His phone hit the floor with a dull thud but he had managed to get a hold of your hands. Sehni took a deep breath to recover from your vicious attack. You pouted and twisted your wrists trying to break free from his grip.

“Wait, just second” He looked at you sternly, it was a strange look on him. Suddenly your hands were free and Sehyoon started to unzip his hoodie.

“Huh?”

He got the blanket out from under him and laid down on his back.

“Come.” He petted the middle of his chest. A smile spread on your face. It was cuddle time.

“Close your legs.” He grinned, but did as he was told and you laid on top of him, your head on his chest. You loved this position. Suddenly it got dark as the blanket was placed over you.

“Hey!” You pulled the fabric back as Sehni’s chest vibrated with laughter.

“You’re so cute.” He kissed the top of your head and wrapped his arms around you. You felt secure in his embrace and the sound of his heartbeat relaxed you immediately. As expected his body was warm and the cold finally left your arms and legs.

“Where did my phone go?”


End file.
